House of Cards
by Bellalyse Winchester
Summary: "You are cordially invited to the wedding of Donna Temple-Noble and the Doctor." When Rose breaks into her true universe, she learns her world is being stolen...but she won't give him up without a fight. FINAL CHAPTER.
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel to Old Friends, Crackers, and the End of the Universe! (If you haven't read that, I suggest you do-then again, it's a bit self-serving of me to make that wish...still, you might understand it better.)**

**The rip in the universe used and enlarged by the Hapsabilicons created a new passage between Pete's World and the standard universe. It did not go undiscovered.**

##

The lane was silent but for the faint sounds of sirens blocks away; wasn't it the same for every city? Few ventured out at an hour so late, and certainly no one on the little Chiswick street. None, that is, until an electrical pulse lit the damp pavement like a firework, and was replaced with a young woman.

She stole across the street to a house she'd visited only once; that one time was enough, however, to know it well. The circumstances had been more than spectacular. She knocked hastily on the door, and it flew open after several moments to reveal an old man in pajamas and a stocking cap.

"Rose!" he exclaimed in surprise. "Come inside, you'll catch your death. What are you doing here, sweetheart?"

"Mr. Mott," Rose replied, a grin of delight spread across her face. "I can't tell you how glad I am to see you."

"Wilfred, please," Wilf insisted as Rose jumped forward to embrace him. "My dear, what's this all about? The Doctor told us—"

"The Doctor!" Rose exclaimed happily. "Wilfred, I can't _believe_ I'm back! The walls of the universes must've broken down again—"

"Yes, the Doctor told us they had broken—"

"I've been trying for _ages_," Rose said. "Then, just a couple minutes ago—poof! Mum knew I'd been trying, and if they search my room they'll find a note telling them everything. I'm _back!_"

"What's all this racket—Rose Tyler!" They turned to see Sylvia standing in the doorway to the kitchen. "Where'd _she_ come from?"

"Nice to see you too, Mrs. Noble," Rose replied slowly. "So, d'you have Donna and the Doctor on speed-dial? I can't _wait_ to see him, even if he wants me in that other world."

"Well—" Wilf broke off as Rose's eyes fell upon a framed picture sitting on the coffee table in the family room. She stepped forward and lifted it up curiously as she sat down on the sofa; she saw a wedding party, and at the center, the only face she recognized was Donna's.

"Donna got _married?_" Rose asked in happy excitement. "Good for her, but…why is there somebody missing?" She turned the frame to Wilf and Sylvia. "Where's the Doctor?"

"He had to leave," Sylvia mumbled. Rose looked to her in surprise.

"He's gone?"

Sylvia rolled her eyes. "Not _anymore,_" she said, as though Rose was speaking nonsense.

Wilf stepped in quickly. "Donna's married a man called Shaun Temple, in _now_ time. But the Doctor had to leave her behind because the Doctor's mind inside her was killing her. So she doesn't know that he exists anymore."

"Except she _will_," Sylvia put in.

Rose shook her head. "What do you mean?"

Wilf came over, sitting beside Rose on the couch. "She's come back from the future to us," he explained. Sometime in the future, she'll regenerate, and go off with the Doctor again—the next Doctor."

"_Next_ Doctor?" Rose asked in surprise. Her voice became hoarse. "What happened?"

"He took in some sort of radiation," Wilf explained quickly. "He saved my life, but it killed him. He survived a little while, and came back to give Donna a lottery ticket for her wedding—she won millions."

"And he died," Rose whispered quietly before taking a quick breath. "Well, then he might've changed his mind about leaving me in some lost universe. Where are they, Raxacoricofallapatorius? Skaro? The lost moon of Poosh?"

"_He's _out back," Sylvia replied. "In that blasted ship of his, with the others, Amanda and what's-his-name, Ronny."

"Amelia and Rory," Wilf corrected. "Lovely people. And Donna's in the spare room—"

Rose was breathing quickly as a grin of delight spread across her face; he was so close, and she knew in her heart he'd be delighted to see her. She bolted past Wilf and Sylvia, who looked at one another worriedly before turning their eyes to the coffee table, where there laid a small card Rose had missed when she'd picked up the frame. On the front, in curly blue letters, the card proclaimed:

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of _

_Donna Temple-Noble_

_and the Doctor._

##

**GERONIMO!**

**Reviews are always adored, and I may update more quickly with a fair amount of them...? Oh, I love you either way, just more with reviews.  
**

**XOXO,**

**Bella**


	2. Chapter 2

Rose knocked eagerly on the door of the TARDIS; it was so rare that it was closed to her, but she didn't care.

"Oh, TARDIS, old girl, I've missed you so _much!_" She knew she sounded like the Doctor, but she didn't care. She was old beyond her years, he was older than he looked—or maybe he_ looked_ old now! That thought made her crinkle her nose a little, but she pushed it aside quickly, continuing to knock. He was in there, waiting for her.

When finally the door opened, before her stood a youngish man with short, light brown hair and somewhat vacant eyes.

She leapt forward happily, throwing her arms about him. "Doctor!" she cried; he responded by awkwardly shrugging her off.

"Um…no, actually, name's Rory," he said shakily. "Doctor's down the hall—you a friend of his?"

Rose blinked away embarrassment and beamed at him. "Yeah," she said. "Something like that. I'm just all jumpy, you know, 'cause…" She trailed off as she looked over the man's shoulder and saw the TARDIS interior. "Wait—what happened to her?"

Rory followed her gaze in confusion. "Who—you mean the TARDIS? It's always been…"

"No, she used to be…there were coral-like pillars, here, and here," Rose insisted, stepping past Rory into the TARDIS. "And leopard-print portholes all along the walls. He's made her steampunk…?"

Rory shrugged. "Never really thought about it. I'm guessing, though, it was always—"

"Bigger on the inside," Rose nodded.

"Rory!" They turned to see an irritated-looking ginger woman come their direction from about the console. Her hands cradled an engorged stomach, and her eyes lit up when she saw Rose. "Hey! A blondie! See that, Rory, we got a brunette, a ginger, and a blonde now! How about that?"

"Rose Tyler," Rose said, extending a hand. The woman accepted it happily.

"Amy Pond."

"Williams," Rory interjected; Amy rolled her eyes.

"You heard the Doctor, Rory. It's Pond! You're Rory _Pond_ now, that's how it works!" She returned her gaze to Rose. "Are you with the bride or groom—no! Don't tell me, with the groom. You _must_ be one of loverboy's old gal-pals."

"I'm—what?" Rose asked; she suddenly got the sense that there was something very key she was missing, and had been missing since she'd arrived.

"The wedding!" Amy exclaimed, throwing her hands out before swallowing and placing one on her stomach again. "You know! The Doctor's invited _everybody_—everybody within this time period and the general vicinity—to be there."

"I'll go get them," Rory said quickly, turning and bolting down a hallway before a door opened in front of him.

It closed slowly behind the dark, vague silhouette of a man whose crescent-moon eyes shone in the light of the TARDIS console.

"I thought I heard a voice," the man said slowly; it was a strange voice, but Rose had no doubt to whom it belonged. "The voice of a ghost. And—there she is, but she can't be real, can she?"

"Doctor," Rose breathed throatily. She couldn't speak properly now that he was only meters from her grasp, and she finally darted across the room, leaping into a willing, tight embrace. She breathed into his soft, cotton pajama top, breathing him in and curling her fingers into the fabric so that no force could wrench them apart. She didn't care, not for a moment, that he was a different man, because he was the Doctor. He would _always_ be the Doctor.

It had to be minutes before they released one another, but it felt like moments. The Doctor sighed into her hair, pushing her away gently before poking a finger into her face.

"_You_ should not be here," he said slowly. Rose rolled her eyes, pushing the finger away.

"_You _should stop changing your face," she countered with a lopsided grin. "It's…disconcerting."

"I like this one," he replied with a little smile. "I'm a bit…Sherlock Holmes." Amy snorted behind them, but the Doctor chose to ignore her.

"You look about four years old," Rose smirked. "You sure you're quite old enough to pilot this ship?"

"Young Sherlock Holmes, then," the Doctor replied. "I'm flexible."

They looked at one another for several moments afterwards, unable to stop smiling. Rose slowly reached for the hems of the Doctor's sleeves to pull him into a bit more light, and it was as though the TARDIS became that much brighter for her. She traced the lines of his face in her eyes; reached up to push a hand through his hair—then finally pushed herself onto her toes to plant a kiss. Before their lips met, he turned his head to the side, and she caught his cheek.

"Well, happy day!" the Doctor exclaimed, clapping her on the shoulder as he turned to the others. "The gang's all here—" he turned to Rose. "Martha and Mickey showed up just the day before yesterday, Jack's been here four days, and Sarah Jane's been here all week helping—well, sort of—really, put her and Sylvia in a room and watch the battles begin. It's actually good fun." He laughed lightly, and Rose furrowed her brow.

"What are you talking about?" she asked slowly.

"The wedding!" he exclaimed. "Me, Donna. Saturday! Isn't it just marvelous?" Suddenly, Rose's heart fell through the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, readers!**

**Neverending love goes to_ Rose Tyler. Doctor_ for making this chapter possible and keeping my sanity intact.  
**

**Contains Silly!Jack, mostly because I was in a silly mood when I was writing him. Don't be offended if he says anything goofy; I just LOVE Jack, and he's sooo cute when he flirts with everything with a pulse. **

**As always, read and review!  
**

* * *

The world seemed to blur around Rose. The Doctor ran to a few back rooms, and soon Martha, Mickey, and Jack were in the console room. There were hugs and a few kisses from Jack and Mickey, and soon they were back in Donna's house, speaking in hushed voices over cups of hot cocoa. Wilfred went upstairs to fetch Donna—this _new_ Doctor's Donna.

"It's great to see you back, Rose," Jack said; then, with sly eyes at Mickey, he threw an arm over Martha's shoulders. The reaction was to Jack's satisfaction; Mickey curled his fingers into a fist, and looked over threateningly. Rose would've laughed with Jack and Martha if she was even able to smile.

"What is it with you and other men's wives?" Rory rolled his eyes, looking to Rose. "He flirted with Amy the first three days he was here." Jack replied with a snarky grin at the Doctor.

"Hide yo' kids, hide yo' wife, hide yo' husband," he said with a wink. "I'm r—"

"That's quite enough, Jacky-boy," the Doctor put in quickly, holding up a finger.

"Think about it, Doctor. Me. You. Donna." He raised his eyebrows; the Doctor, Rory, and Mickey tossed throw pillows in his direction, sending Amy and Martha into laughing fits. Rose forced a smile, though inside she ached.

The Doctor was happy. With someone besides her.

She wouldn't have it.

"Hello, all—_Rose!_"

Rose stood; entering the room was a pretty, dark-haired young woman pushing the sleep from her eyes before pulling Rose into an embrace.

"Donna…I presume," Rose murmured. She could feel the woman nod against her head, and they broke apart.

"Facelift," the woman replied, tossing a lock of dark hair from her eyes. "What do you think?"

Rose looked her up and down; slim, with wide, proud eyes and a smile as alien as the Time Lord blood running through her veins.

"You're…different," she allowed, turning with raised eyebrows to the Doctor. "She had to do all this to impress you, Doctor?" she added cattily.

"Oh, of _course_ not," the Doctor grinned, getting to his feet and greeting his fiancée with a kiss on either cheek. "It just helps."

"Watch it, time boy," Donna replied; they took the Doctor's seat again, Donna sitting on the Doctor's lap and letting her bare toes dangle over the arm of the chair. Rose returned to her own seat, lips pursed in a sharp, ironic smile.

"So…where's Sarah Jane?" she asked curiously.

"We can wake her in the morning," Jack said, smirking slightly. "She and Sylvia have both been trying to be wedding planners."

"Amy and I wanted to help, but we're not getting involved in that," Martha added.

"Oh, no," Amy laughed. "It's all 'Make it red,' and 'Make it blue,' with them. I don't know if this will work, or if the reception will just burn to the ground."

"At least everything is figured out _now_," Donna said slowly, ticking things off on her fingers. "Reception, DJ, guests have all RSVP'd—I'm sure we can sort you in, of course," she added to Rose. "Catering's been settled, bridesmaid dresses sorted out—I suppose we're ready."

"Saturday…" the Doctor murmured.

"You know, Donna, there's still time to reconsider," Jack offered. "You. Me. Lots of little chapels out there…"

"Alright there, hot shot," Donna said, holding up a hand. "From what I understand, you've got a lovely Welsh bloke coming with you to the ceremony."

Jack blushed. "True…Ianto might be a bit put out if I eloped with the bride…"

"Oh yes, and _I'd_ be fine with it," the Doctor said snarkily, raising an eyebrow. Rose cringed as Donna's arms tugged about his neck gently.

"Sweetheart, he's just jealous—and _I'm_ flattered," Donna pointed out with a wink to the captain.

Rose swallowed; was Donna actually _flirting_ with Jack? It didn't seem as if the Doctor particularly minded this exchange of banter, but Rose's knuckles whitened in her lap. She _had_ the Doctor-she had everything.

Conversation lasted a bit longer, but soon everyone decided to retire and enjoy all the sleep they could before sunrise. Rose found no sleep, however; her mind was buzzing with a thousand thoughts at once. Donna and the Doctor. Donna and _her_ Doctor. She was in the TARDIS, but it wasn't _hers_ anymore. Donna stole it; Donna stole everything she had.

There was one thing Rose knew:

She would not lose her Doctor again.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Rose woke to a sound that had become familiar to the others staying in the TARDIS.

"You are one of the most…_irritable_ people I have ever met!"

"Irritable? Are you calling me _irritable?_"

"I was doing you a favor—"

"I hardly call invading my kitchen to be a—" There was a clatter, as though someone stumbled over something, and then Sarah Jane's clear, sharp laugh. "Damn spaceship—a favor."

"TARDIS, she didn't mean it, she's just a b-a rude woman by nature. If you don't like the ship, get out."

"Gladly." There was a pause and several loud stomps, before the door swung open. "Stay out of my kitchen!"

"_You_ stay_ in!_"

The door slammed shut. After a few moments, Rose decided to creep out; a like decision was made by a few of the others as well. She, Martha, Amy, and Rory entered the console room, where Sarah Jane stood in satisfaction.

"Morning, Ms. S," Rory said, yawning into his pajama sleeve. "What was it this—"

"Rose!" Rose didn't have time to say a hello before she was swept into the other woman's arms.

"Sarah Jane!" Rose exclaimed happily, embracing her friend; she was the first person since the Doctor that she met in bright spirits. "It's been too long!"

"It has indeed," Sarah Jane whispered, releasing her. "You came back, back to this universe!"

"Of course," Rose said with a smile. "I had to—I mean…"

Sarah Jane sighed gently, throwing an arm over Rose's shoulder. "Darling, I asked the Doctor, and he told me how he left you…with that other Doctor, the human one. Did you think…"

Rose swallowed, straightening her expression. "I just…wanted to be back," she lied. "I never even thought I'd see you again, any of you."

"But you thought he'd still be alive," Sarah Jane pointed out knowingly. Martha and Amy furrowed their brows, following the other woman's train of thought.

"He is still alive," Rose insisted, shrugging. "He just changed his face."

Sarah Jane smiled grimly, pulling Rose closer to her. "Sweetheart, if there's _ever_ anything you need to talk about please don't hesitate. I'm here, Rose."

"Wait a minute…" Rory said slowly, narrowing his eyes on Rose. Amy hit his arm gently.

"You knew the Doctor before," she murmured. When Rose didn't reply, she went on. "You loved him."

* * *

**Soooo, what do you think so far? Will Rose ever be able to get the Doctor, or will she become another Sarah Jane: left behind? Will the wedding go off without a hitch, or will trouble ensue? Are you team 11Rose or 11Donna? (Or some other pairing, I loooove crazy pairings!) The answers to these and more questions shall become answered before the story's end!  
**

**Come on, hop to it! Reviews are not love, they're cupcakes. Cupcakes are so yummy...I could _die_... :3**

**XOXO and my heart forever,  
Bella  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter dedicated to Elisabeth Sladen, who passed away on April 19. Jon Pertwee is happy to be reunited with his Sarah in their TARDIS in the sky...**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, distractions galore in R/L.  
**

* * *

Breakfast was chilly by the time the inhabitants of the TARDIS returned into the Noble home, but the warmth between the people was almost too much for Rose to bear. At least, the warmth between the Doctor, Donna, Wilfred, Jack, Rory, and Mickey.

The Doctor yawned before greeting Donna with a kiss on the cheek. "Morning, Noble," he murmured sleepily. Donna replied with something unintelligible as the group settled about the table far too small for such an ensemble. Sarah Jane and Martha sat elbow-to-elbow with Rose, while Donna sat practically in the Doctor's lap opposite them; Amy sat on the woman's other side with wide eyes boring into Rose.

Sylvia complained that she hadn't made enough, at which point Sarah Jane snorted loudly (her derision was ignored by the chef) and Jack assured Sylvia with a wink at Sarah Jane he wasn't very hungry. The food was distributed among them and Rose had to admit it smelled appetizing; Sarah Jane at her side, however, she took only small portions.

"So, Rose," the Doctor began, heaping eggs up onto his plate. "Jumping universes again, are we? Should try to break that habit."

"Working on it," Rose replied, filling her mouth with diced potatoes.

"So, when are you heading back?" Amy asked while Rory shifted about the food on his plate. "After the _wedding_, I suppose?" The way she said that word made a chill go through Rose's spine.

"Oh, Amy, don't pester the girl with questions," the Doctor interjected, making Rose's heart flutter. Her Doctor was still in there. "I'm sure that little crack in the universe will be open for her to get back when she pleases. And how's your family, Rose?"

"Good," she answered, smiling though she could feel Amy looking daggers at her. "Little Tony's getting bigger, the sweetie. Never thought I'd love being a big sister so much…" The child was everything and more; his eyes were the brightest blue and his hair was as blond as her own, and he always called her Rosie…it wasn't really her type of name, but for a child to say it, it was sweet. Quickly she shook herself of the happy thoughts; she was busy being angry right now. "Mum's alright, she and Dad are happy together. That's what matters, isn't it?"

"What about the other Doctor?" At Donna's voice, Rose felt her fingers involuntarily curl into fists in her lap. "The meta-crisis Doctor."

"The one that's half-you?" she answered idly. "Well…he's okay, too, of course."

The truth was she was expending considerable energy not to think about the meta-crisis Doctor. Whenever they were in the same room, he was so careful and courteous with her because…admittedly, she had been worse than cold to him from the very beginning. He stole her Doctor's face, stole it and played a cheap copy of him…that was what made her hurt the most, that the Doctor could leave her with that man, that man who spoke the words he never did. All so he could run off with Donna…

"You two—ah—getting along?" The Doctor's smirk mingled with genuine curiosity, as well as something Rose couldn't quite place. Donna smacked him playfully on the shoulder.

"Oi, spaceman, what happened to no questions?"

The Doctor appeared indignant. "Well not _you_ all, Rose and me go _way_ back. I'm _allowed._"

"Hey, some people go…_more_ back," Mickey said quickly. Martha smirked, rolling her eyes. "What? It's true."

"So, Sarah," the Doctor said, seeming to forget his prior train of thought, "Can we expect Rani and Clyde to visit; I just _loved_ Rani and Clyde."

"They wouldn't miss it for anything," Sarah Jane said with a warm smile. "Clyde tried to weasel his way into a week off school for it, of course, but I wasn't about to have that."

"Oh he's a smart kid, let him," the Doctor laughed, though there was some hint of sincerity in his voice. Sarah Jane rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Doctor, if you give Clyde an inch he takes a light-year. You haven't been a parent for _some_ time."

"Well…we might have to remedy that," Donna crooned thoughtfully. Rose felt the blood rush into her face; she heard the approving murmur from the others, but had to force herself not to vomit.

"And how will we do that?" Rose vaguely heard the Doctor say this; she looked up, expecting to see a playful smile, but found only genuine confusion. Silence fell over the table. "What…it's not as if we can kidnap, that's against the laws of most species…the ones that allow it, we wouldn't want _their_ kids." Donna blushed, squeezing her fiancé's hand gently. At a kick from Jack, the Doctor looked over to him; the captain raised his eyebrows, and the Doctor seemed finally to get it. "Oh—_oh,_ right!"

Rory picked up the conversation. "It's not as if he won't get in some practice with little Isabella—"

"Liz," Amy corrected; Rory rolled his eyes.

"No, no," the Doctor put in, shaking his head. "You're _both_ terribly wrong. The baby's name will be Spartacus; I thought we'd agreed on this before!"

"We didn't agree, we just walked away." Rory replied.

"I didn't hear any objections!"

"And her name will be _Isabella_."

"_God_ no," Amy exclaimed. "That sounds _way_ too _Twilight _-y."

"In _Twilight_ she went by Bella," Rory corrected, before a streak of crimson crossed his face. "Not…that I read them…or anything."

"Elizabeth Pond," Amy murmured.

"Isabella Williams."

"Spartacus," the Doctor muttered under his breath.

* * *

**So, new chapter! Sort of filler, just to put some tidbits out there. Isabella from the girl in Vampires of Venice, and Liz, of course, Liz Ten. Spartacus because of Series 4 reference and Romans...**

**Last chapter I posed the question team 11Donna or 11Rose! There was division in the responses, with 7 votes 11Donna and 6 votes 11Rose. I had the ending planned from the very beginning. All I will say: some will be wrong, I hope no one is disappointed. **

**New question: Elizabeth or Isabella? (or Spartacus?) Continue casting votes for 11Donna and 11Rose as well if you haven't yet, I love to see your opinions!**

**XOXO,  
Bella  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**I feel good for finally updating...**

**Here we are, approaching the wedding faster and faster! But will there even _be_ a wedding? Can Rose put a stop to all of the madness she's stumbled upon, or is she the one that needs to take a step back? **

**This is sort-of filler, but at the same time, a bit revealing as to the loyalties of a couple of our beloved leading ladies...written late at night, sorry if it's a bit dry...  
**

**Do I even need to say it? REVIEW!  
**

* * *

"_Are you okay…?" _

_ Rose glanced up to her opening door as the blood rushed to her face. There he was again…the human 'Doctor'. As if he deserved that name. As if he deserved her. _

_ "Go away," she said darkly, her eyes looking daggers into his. His eyes were empty; brown like the ones she had loved, but without the soul and passion of nine hundred years. Just…eyes. _

_ "Rose, please let me in. I want to help, I want you to be happy—" _

_ "Then get out," Rose snapped. His lips drew into a tight line, as if he was restraining himself from speaking, and Rose prayed he did. She was sick of him, sick of his neediness and his desperation, but more than anything she was sick of how much he tried to convince her that he _was_ the Doctor. He was a duplicate in appearance only. _

_Her Doctor had always wanted her to be happy…this man wanted her to be his. _

_ But the Doctor had left, while this man had stayed…_

##

"Rose?"

Rose looked up, jolted from her thoughts. Martha and Sarah Jane were looking at her concern, but she shook her head briskly. "What—yeah," she said absently, trying to remember their discussion. They were in a small fashion outlet in the dresses section, browsing…for something for Rose to wear. To the wedding.

The wedding she prayed was only part of a bad dream.

"The bridal party's wearing pink," Martha said quickly, turning to look through a rack of dresses. "I'm not sure…I think you could wear something blue, pink accents. What do you think, Sarah Jane?"

"I think you've got something there," the older woman nodded, turning and flipping through sundresses. Rose could feel just how hard they were trying to pretend they didn't see her cheeks turn beet-red.

"I don't see how you're just going along with this," she said, averting her own gaze to a small tear in the pocket of her hoodie. "It's not right."

The other two seemed to falter, but Martha straightened her back and turned to Rose with a plain expression. "Of course it is. You'll look great in blue."

"Yeah, that's what I meant," Rose replied, her voice dripping with raw sarcasm. "I'm worried I won't look pretty when I watch a man that loves me marry someone else."

At this Martha looked to Sarah Jane for support. She responded by stepping up to Rose and taking her shoulders in her hands firmly.

"Rose," she said softly. "Rose, I may know better than anyone what you're feeling right now. I understand that you think things will always be the same…"

"They will; don't you get it?" Rose snapped. "The Doctor promised me that I could spend the rest of my life with him. _Not_ some pretend man." She paused, letting herself breathe a moment. "I don't know, whatever Donna's done to him, she's forcing it on him. _I'm_ the one the Doctor loves."

Sarah Jane stiffened, but left her arms on Rose's shoulders as she continued in her ever-softening voice. "Do you know why the Doctor left you with the 'pretend man'? Have you ever thought about it?"

Martha watched the electricity snap between their heated gazes as she fingered nervously at a blue dress. Rose's expression was one of irritation; Sarah Jane's, of aggression.

"He thought it was what I wanted," Rose answered, looking away and shrugging away Sarah Jane's hands. Sarah Jane watched her with silent intensity.

"It had nothing to do with what you wanted," she replied simply, to Rose's distaste. "Nothing at all. He cared, of course, he always cares. But he knew it was the last thing you wanted. He left you behind because he _knew_ it was what you _needed_."

Rose narrowed her eyes on Sarah Jane in determination.

"What do you know about it?" she asked, crossing her arms. "It's been ages since you've been on a good and proper trip in the TARDIS. You don't know my Doctor."

"Your Doctor is dead." At this, Rose's breath caught in her throat. Even Martha shivered, struggling to remain composed.

"I—I think this is a nice dress," she put in quickly, stepping between the two women. Sarah Jane seemed still lost in thought, but Rose was brought back to Earth.

"Lovely, yeah," she said, checking the size. "I'll try it on."

* * *

**The next chapter will bring us even closer to the fateful day of the wedding more anticipated than that Royal one...**

**I seriously adore you people. If I didn't, I'd hide all of my writings away in my cave filled with fanart and thusandsuch. That being said...could you be so kind as to click on that delightful 'Review this Chapter' link? I would love to hear constructive feedback, as well as, like always, your hopes and/or predictions for the finale of the story!  
**

**XOXO and fish custard for all,  
Bella  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ooh, another chappie-we're growing close, I can feel it!**

**This time, the boys are talking...enjoy!**

* * *

Mickey and Jack found the Doctor and Rory in the TARDIS console room, bizarre glasses on their faces and tools in their hands that looked a bit like kitchen utensils.

"Anything we can help you strapping boys with?" Jack asked, crouching beside the Doctor, who was buried within the TARDIS console.

Rory looked up from beneath the floor. "Jack, I told you before…just because you can't flirt with Amy doesn't mean you've got rights to flirt with me."

"You like it," Jack replied simply. "Doctor?"

"No, I'm quite alright—Rory might need a hand—"

"Rory most certainly does not," Rory called as he saw Jack's lips curl into a smirk. "No…hands…needed."

Mickey rolled his eyes, crossing over to the jumpseat and dropping into it. "So, marriage," he said, looking up thoughtfully. "I have to say, never thought you, mate."

"Never found the right girl, I suppose—Rory, could you reverse the polarity of the electromagnetic stabilizers?"

"Sure thing. That's the—the big thing that looks like a wrench, right?"

"Yes, Rory, _the big thing that looks like a wrench_."

There was a soft whirring sound, and the console seemed to come alive with lights. The Doctor called his thanks down to Rory before crawling out from beneath the console. Jack offered him a hand, and he got to his feet, brushing himself off lightly.

"Okay," he said, pulling at his suspenders and snapping them back onto his chest. "So, what was it about marriage?"

"Just asking," Mickey said with a shrug. "Though I don't know how Rose'll feel about it all."

"Yeah…" The Doctor looked thoughtful a moment. "Wish she could've been here sooner. Could've made a good bridesmaid."

Mickey eyed the Doctor incredulously. "Not exactly what I meant, mate," he said slowly. "Old girlfriend? New fiancée?"

The Doctor paused, furrowing his brow. "I'm—no, sorry, I don't follow."

"You know Rose," Mickey pointed out. "She's not used to blokes getting over her faster than she gets over them."

"You think she's jealous?" the Doctor asked in confusion. "That's absurd—she's got the human Doctor in Pete's World—he loves her more than anything."

"To be fair, so did I, mate," Mickey pointed out. "Rose wants what she wants, when she wants it."

"Rose isn't stupid, she knows she's got something good over there," the Doctor replied simply. "She just wanted to come back through to give a proper goodbye. I can't blame her for that."

"Actually, Doctor, Amy thinks so, too," Rory put in, pushing his work glasses over his brow and pulling off two thick rubber gloves as he stepped towards them. "She figures Rose just came back for you and…" He trailed off, as if remembering orders from Amy to stay out of it.

The Doctor looked between them, shaking his head. "Seriously?" he asked in disbelief. "Humans, you people have suspicions about everything. Although…I will admit I haven't had much of a chance to talk to her since she's returned."

"Martha texted me they're on their way back now," Mickey supplied. "No time like the present."

* * *

**Tada! Can't wait for the next chapter? Me neither! **

**Reviews are just delightful. As always, tell me where you stand on the important issues, tidbits, and anything else you'd like to see. **

**!Extra Special Note! I have received a few reviews asking, and don't worry, I have _absolutely_ not forgotten about the lovely 10.2...  
**

**XOXO and my hearts forever,  
Bella  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**OHHHHHMYGOSHIAMSOOOSORRY!**

**You have no idea how crap I feel for abandoning you this long...45 days. I know, believe me, I KNOW that I am a terrible person. **

**I don't have any excuse. Well, except that this chapter was HARD. Seriously, you have no idea how difficult it was to write this chapter. I'm trying to stay as true to the characters as possible, and I usually THRIVE in awkwardness, but this was just SO awkward with SUCH great characters that I had a bit of trouble...please don't judge me too harshly!**

**This begins with a flashback scene of Jackie and Rose, and returns to our dear Rose and Doctor...the LOOOOONG awaited Confrontation Scene!  
**

* * *

_Rose stomped into her room, tossing her coat onto the floor before turning around and glaring at her mother, who stood in the doorway with arms crossed. _

_ "What?" she exclaimed angrily, stepping purposefully on her rumpled coat. _

_ "You know well what," Jackie scolded, stepping forward, snatching the coat up from the floor, and pushing it into Rose's hands. "You know, you're lucky." _

_ "Oh, yeah, lucky," Rose snorted, dropping onto her bed in exasperation. _

_ "You are," Jackie shot back. "Just knowing the Doctor—just _knowing_ him, Rose, how many people in the world can say that?" _

_ "More than he'll admit," Rose grumbled. "He loved me, and he thought this was what I wanted. But he was wrong, and now I've got to suffer for it." _

_ "Suffer?" Jackie exclaimed in surprise. "Now, young lady, you listen to _me_. You've had your fair share of trouble, I know that much, but you've had a pretty damn good run of things. You've got a family that loves you, and a man who _I know_ would do anything for—" _

_ "All right, you don't know anything about it," Rose scowled, setting her hands on her hips. "That man isn't the Doctor, mum. He might have you fooled, both you and Dad, but he hasn't got me fooled." _

_ They were silent a moment; Jackie could concede only that the man was not _really_ the Doctor, but that he didn't love Rose was something she didn't believe. Part of it was in the Doctor's eyes—Jackie could see the genuine emotion there, but she doubted that Rose could. Part of it was within herself. She wished only that Rose would see how she did understand…She had spent so many nights trying to understand this new world of time and space, most of all trying to understand this new Pete, and had discovered only that he loved her every bit as much as her own Pete. It was the hardest thing she'd ever had to learn, but she had been open, had let Pete in. Rose refused, the stubborn girl. _

_ No—not girl. She _was_ a woman, and if she didn't learn from her mother's experience, she'd have to learn on her own. She'd have to see just how much this new Doctor loved her. Jackie prayed she didn't see too late. _

_##_

Rose stared through vacant eyes into her mirror. Her room in the TARDIS was much as she had left it; good old girl, keeping it the same…good Doctor. There had to be a part of him that still loved her.

The moment she returned to the TARDIS, she crumpled the dress into a ball, tossing it to the floor of her closet. Kicking off her shoes, she fell with a huff onto her bed. Almost as soon as she caught her breath from the fall, the door opened slowly; her heart soared when the Doctor entered.

"Howdy," he said with a lopsided grin. Rose peered up at him with a sort of mesmerized curiosity; green eyes there where she once remembered those beautiful brown ones…with more than a little sadness she remembered that only the false Doctor in that other universe had the same brown eyes.

"Hey, Doctor," she said, unable to tear her eyes away from the busy task of running over his entire body. "Um…bow tie?"

"I wear a bow tie now, bow ties are cool." He straightened it as if to prove his point. Rose shrugged, pushing herself sideways on the bed for the Doctor. He sat himself down beside her, sighing gently as he did. There was a brief silence before either of them spoke.

"Doctor—"

"Rose—"

They laughed a little, and the Doctor urged Rose to speak first. She blushed, looking askance slightly as she pushed a strand of half-blond hair from her eyes—as her hair grew it was browner and browner still.

"I just wanted to say, Doctor…I've _really_ missed you." She leaned back a little bit, lifting her chest into the air. He _was_ still a man, after all.

If she managed to give off any signal at all, he didn't notice it.

"Missed you too, Rosie," he said, giving her a gentle little punch on the arm. It took her a moment to register what he had just called her, and a moment more to notice how much it bothered her.

"Um…could you not call me that?" The Doctor furrowed his brow at Rose's request, but shrugged. "I mean…I refer Rose, if that's okay. My little brother calls me Rosie."

"So, why can't _I?_" He looked into her imploringly. "I mean, brother and sister, that's _close_. But come on, it's not like I can call you Tyler, that's all…_boy_-ish. And I know for a fact that _you_, Rose Tyler, are no boy." His cheeky grin made it impossible for her not to smile.

"For a fact, do you?"

"Indisputable."

Rose controlled her breathing—had she gotten him? "Oh? And…how, may I ask, do you know that?"

"Well, I mean of course, unless blokes use tampons." This revelation made the blood rush to Rose's face. "I _do _clean out the bathroom, Rosie—"

"You're gross!" Rose tried to find humor in his words, but could only cringe at how openly he spoke.

"Oh—yes, I suppose it's impolite to talk about that sort of thing, especially since—we haven't seen each other in _ages!_" The Doctor looked at her with delighted eyes that seemed to glow. "Rose Tyler, I _have_ missed you!"

"I've missed you, too," Rose laughed, noting that their conversation had taken a complete loop. "I hope you haven't been having _too_ much fun without me."

"Oh, you know. Same old stuff; did you know that me and the gang restarted the whole universe?"

"No," Rose said with a small smile.

"Yeah, piece of cake. Before we found Donna, of course—"

"Yeah, how _did_ you find Donna?" Rose straightened her spine, eager to hear how the older woman had seduced _her_ Doctor. "And how'd she…you know, regenerate?"

"Long story," the Doctor said with a smiling sigh—a smile that Rose _knew_ had to be a lie. "_Basically_, we found her on a bit of rock in space, took her for a spin, and the rest is history! Or—technically the future, I suppose…the rest is a little rolled-up bit of time wrapped in a bigger bit of time."

"That's it?" Rose asked slowly. "Just…found her?"

"Yep," he shrugged absently. "And _Saturday_, so _close!_"

Rose looked away sullenly. She had to get him off the subject; setting him on it in the first place was a mistake.

"I'm not about to forget you, you know."

Rose looked up at the Doctor. "What?"

"You. Just because I'm with Donna, just because I…" He drifted off, his eyes unfocused. "I mean, come on! Besides Sarah Jane, you're my oldest mate here!" He extended a hand, cupping hers in his. "Some things change, a _lot_…but some things don't. I will _always_ care about you."

Rose couldn't help it—she was speechless.

He loved _her_, he cared about _her, Rose_—she knew suddenly without question that it was true. But did he love her as she _wanted_ him to love her, or something less?

Something less than _her_ Doctor?

Quickly she shook away her thoughts and nodded. "I know that," she replied stiffly.

* * *

**Once again, I am SO sorry and ashamed at how long this took. I promise the next chapter is coming sooner than this one did, perhaps even tomorrow? This chapter was the hurdle-now, all of the pieces may fall into place!**

**Reviews are just wonderful. I also ask that if you haven't read the prequel fic 'Old Friends, Crackers, and the End of the Universe' that you do so soon! **

**Again, and I cannot state this emphatically enough: REVIEWS.  
**

**XOXO and my eternal love and servitude,  
Bella  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Mmmmmmm...**

**Writing that last chapter was maddening. This chapter was like eating a chocolate chip cookie fresh out of the oven; oh so gooey and nommable...**

* * *

"But what if it doesn't work?"

Even in the darkness, the human Doctor could see the desperation shining in Jackie's eyes as she stood above him. He swallowed, aligning the last few circuits in the final dimension-jumper.

"We're set to lock on to Rose within a hundred-mile radius," he said, masking his nerves by looking away.

"A _hundred miles_?" Jackie exclaimed in shock. "How does that work, exactly?"

"Well…" The human Doctor paused, considering the possibilities. "If she's _inside_ the TARDIS, that should give us a stable point to land not _too_ far from her. If she's _outside_ the TARDIS…"

"We could land in the English Channel," Jackie finished, throwing her hands into the air.

"I could set it for less, but if she's inside the TARDIS we haven't got much more room for error," the human Doctor pointed out. "_Technically_, they're only locked on to the other jumper, not Rose, so it could be _anywhere_. Best guess, the TARDIS! How am I bound to be _anywhere_ far from her? One jump, though, that's all we've got."

"Come on." They looked up to see Pete Tyler enter, clutching a sleepy Tony against his shoulder. The little boy struggled, and pulled loose from his father's arms to look up curiously at the human Doctor.

"Why we wakin' up so early?" he asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. The Doctor smiled lightly, ruffling the boy's hair.

"Tony, listen to me," he said softly, "Tonight, we're going on an adventure."

"An—an adventure?"

"Yep. But I'm going to need your special assistance, is that okay?"

The boy looked up, considering it. "Are we lookin' for Rosie?" he asked.

"Yes we are, Tony. I am going to need you to be very strong for me, Tony."

Jackie took her son's shoulders. "Now, Tony, you listen to every word the Doctor says, do you understand me? We're going very far away, and we won't ever be coming back."

"I'm gonna miss this old place," Pete murmured to the human Doctor as he looked about his home.

"You wouldn't stay behind for all the world," the man replied knowingly. Pete looked at his feet, a smile growing on his lips.

"No. Not with Jacks and Tony and Rose and you there…I couldn't, Doctor."

"Don't call me that," he said quickly, averting his eyes. Pete looked at him in confusion, and he sighed. "Don't call me Doctor. We're going to a world that already has a Doctor—call me John Smith."

"Well then, _John Smith_," Jackie commented, "Shouldn't we be off?"

With a sharp breath the John nodded. "Right. Everybody take a dimension-jumper, and don't anybody _dare_ press the button until I say so." His eyes focused on Tony, who blushed. "Not a finger, do you hear me? Now, we may be a bit temporally-displaced as well—"

"_More_ good news?" Jackie exclaimed sarcastically.

"Relax! It just means that our estimated time of arrival may be off by just a _few_ moments if the other jumper is in fact in the TARDIS. It's not a huge problem, really."

"Anything else we need to know?" Jackie snapped.

"Not really, just…well, Tony?"

"Listen to every word he says, Mum," Tony supplied, mimicking her own warning. John smiled, holding his jumper.

"Good boy, Tony. Now, on the count of three, everybody press your dimension jumper. One, two, three—"

The world around them suddenly spun out of control before vanishing completely.

When they opened their eyes, it was daytime. They stood in the middle of the street, but John's eyes were focused on the building just in front of them.

"What?" he asked softly before bolting forward, stopping at the door, and composing himself.

"What's wrong?" Jackie asked, running up beside him.

"This is Donna's house," he murmured. "Why…why would we be here?"

He found the door locked, and quickly rapped at the wood with his knuckles. When the door opened, he sucked in his breath in shock.

"Um…sorry, haven't got the time to buy anything today."

Of everything he had expected to hear…

"Donna! Don't you remember me?" he asked incredulously. The ginger woman paused, furrowing her brow.

"I—_oh_, you're that John Smith fellow, you came by a few years back," she said, nodding with certainty. John stared, gaping like a fool as she turned around and waved them in. "You've got to be here for the wedding; well, they've already left for the chapel."

"I—what?" It was John's turn to be confused. "Wedding?"

Donna shrugged. "Some woman and this bloke, a Doctor, I think. Look, I was just here to drop off a casserole dish Mum asked for, I'm just leaving now. There's an invite on the coffee table with all of the info, has the address of the chapel and everything."

John silently watched Donna retreat back into the kitchen, while Pete picked up the invitation.

"Doctor—I mean, John—did you say _that_ was Donna?" he asked slowly.

"Yes," the human Doctor answered.

"It must be a different Donna…" Pete began, and John spun about.

"What?"

"This invitation. It says, 'You are cordially invited to the wedding of Donna Temple-Noble and the Doctor.'"

John's eyes widened. Snatching away the letter, he read over it several times before knotting his brow in confusion; it was a long while before he gasped, dropping the letter.

"What is it?" Jackie asked in confusion.

"The Doctor, in this universe—Donna couldn't survive, of _course_, how could I have been so thick? Though with residual Time Lord DNA, coupled with a _rather_ tenacious human, she could adapt, given time. Yes, of course, and _Rose—_oh, Rose!" He gasped again, picking the invitation up from where it had fallen and scanning the address. "This isn't far. Come on; we can leg it!"

As Jackie rolled her eyes in irritation, he bolted past them all, flying out the door.

"Come on," Pete said, lifting Tony into his arms as they followed.

* * *

**OOOOH! What will happen? Will the wedding even take place, or will fate intervene? Will the Doctor marry Donna, or leave her for Rose? Will there even be a _happy_ ending for_ anyone_? **

**As usual, I want YOUR opinion! Are you Team Donna? Team Rose? Team Someone Else Entirely? Fight it out! Who shall win? Review!**

**######THERE ARE ONLY TWO CHAPTERS LEFT######**

**Make your final guesses now, people. It's now or never.**

**XOXO,  
Bella  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**THE PENULTIMATE CHAPTER...Duh-duh-DUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHH!**

**As the Doctor and Donna's wedding begins, can Rose summon the courage to stand up and speak, or will she remain silent? Will the wedding go off without a hitch, or will an interloper disrupt the ceremony?**

**I'm sorry, really, about all of the mix-up with the chapters...just an error on my part, uploaded it in the wee hours of the night which was a really bad move...  
**

* * *

Rose stood in the entrance to the church, watching the other guests mingle happily. Ianto Jones, Jack's nervous but not at all unattractive plus-one, stayed close to the man at all times, as if afraid (and justly so, Rose thought) that if he left the room, Jack would forget about him and fall into the pants of the first organism he saw.

Sarah Jane left, but in an hour returned with two teenagers, Rani Chandra and Clyde Langer. Rani wore a beautiful yellow dress, while Clyde seemed uncomfortable in his suit, slinging the jacket over his arm. Sarah Jane caught Rose's eye, and sent her a stony glance before turning her attention to Mickey, who escorted her into the church.

"Hey."

Rose turned to face Amy, whose arms were crossed and whose expression was dark. She wore a pink dress which fell to her ankles, and her hands were cupped about her stomach.

"Hey yourself," Rose replied. Amy put a hand on her shoulder, turning her from the doorway as people began to enter.

"This is my best friend's happiest day," she said to Rose under her breath. "Don't ruin this for him."

She walked away before Rose could reply; however, Rose didn't even know _how_ to reply.

She didn't want to hurt him. She wanted anything _but_ that; the Doctor _had_ to see that she loved him and wanted him. She had to stand up, stand up and tell him that he was making a mistake.

If only she was more certain…no, she _was_ certain. She had to be.

"Rose, you ready?"

Rose turned to see Mickey, his arm held out for her. With a roll of her eyes she hooked hers in his, and he led her from the entrance to the church through the pews.

"He seems really happy, the Doctor," Mickey murmured to her as she took a step into a pew. "Rose…don't do anything you'll regret."

"What do you mean?" Rose asked, looking away. Mickey sighed, hitting her arm gently.

"Doesn't matter," he said softly. "Just…I know you'll do the right thing, Rose." With that he walked to the back of the church again.

She watched in amazement as people crowded into the church. Many of them were in full UNIT uniforms, removing only their red berets as they entered the church, while some seemed to be ordinary people, dressed in their Sunday best for the ceremony. There was no separation for bride and groom, because the family of the Doctor was so far-reaching few could say they fell outside of it. At the front of the church sat Sylvia and Sarah Jane, at least ten inches separating them. Behind them sat Rani and Clyde, whispering conspiratorially to each other as more people filed in. From the piano, a soft melody was being played.

At the front of the church, a minister entered, flipping through a small pile of papers. Pushing them aside as he reached the altar, he opened his bible, and silence reigned for an instant before the pianist drew in a steady march. Rose angled her head to the side, just so she could watch as the Doctor began his walk in.

As she watched him, she saw an entirely different man from any she had known before. His fingers trembled at his sides. There was a tentative smile flickering at his lips, but eyes that bore more happiness than she could have imagined. As he took his place before the minister, offering the holy man a deft nod and a sharp salute with his forefinger to his brow, the rest of the bridal party fell into place. Amy and Rory, Martha and Mickey, and some people Rose didn't even recognize, all took their places before the altar.

As a soft, metallic hum emerged from the back of the church, no one could help looking back to see what caused the sound. There, two golden rings upon his back, came K9, to the bemusement of the whole assemblage. The minister seemed only somewhat put out, but kept his serene smile as the Doctor bent over to scratch gently at the tin dog's ears.

The music concluded, and the minister looked out at the gathered people, holding up his hands.

"Would the congregation please rise to greet the bride?"

Rose's heart thudded in her chest. She stood with the others, and turned to the back of the church, eyes trained upon Donna as she took her first steps into the building.

That was when her will faltered.

Stepping into the church was no cold, man-stealing thief of a woman who coerced an innocent man into falling head-over-heels for her. Rose saw only a beautiful, glistening-eyed woman who was beautiful in her alabaster gown as she entered the church arm-in-arm with her grandfather, a thousand times ready to be married. Her dark hair lofted gently behind her and her smile gave way only to soft gasps of exhilaration as she and Wilf marched in.

When finally she met the Doctor at the end of the aisle, Wilf stepped off to stand beside Silvia and Sarah Jane—both of whom, Rose saw, were dabbing hastily at their eyes. The Doctor and Donna took each other's hands, meeting one another's gaze happily.

"Will the congregation please be seated?"

Rose never really listened to ceremony. It was all big words and nonsense anyway, really. But this time she listened to every word; she watched every passing glance between the Doctor and Donna. As they took their vows, the Doctor's voice trembled and Donna's eyes glistened with tears. They were happy—no, all of it was a lie. Donna had the Doctor tricked.

It was growing closer, so much closer, Rose knew.

_Speak now._

Rose knew she had to do it.

_Speak now. _

She—she had to.

_ Speak now. _

She—

"If there is anyone here who has any reason why these two shouldn't wed," the minister said, "speak now or forever hold your peace."

There was a silence. Rose knew there were eyes on her; she could practically feel Amy's stare boring into her. Her breaths grew faster. She felt sick.

She drew in her strength. Slowly she pushed herself forward, forcing every lingering reservation from her heart—

Suddenly, there was a clattering sound. All eyes turned to the back of the church and Rose leaped to her feet as the blinding light poured in from outside.

"_I object!_" a voice called through. As eyes adjusted to the light, all could see a familiar man in a blue pinstripe suit stepping into the church. On the lips of many was the same word:

"Doctor…"

"Doctor?"

"But the Doctor…"

"Doctor?" Amy asked in confusion before raising her eyebrows in amusement. "_That's_ what you used to look like? What _happened?_"

The human Doctor walked down the aisle, stopping halfway and repeating his statement.

"I object," he said lowly. Rose's jaw dropped. The real Doctor looked from Donna to the human Doctor, confusion written across his face.

"Why?" he asked. "How—how did you even—_why_?"

"Because Rose still loves you," the human Doctor replied.

Rose felt her heart stop as all eyes turned to her.

* * *

**GASP!**

**What will happen next? **

**As always, reviews are adored. And, since this is the next-to-last chapter, I'd love to hear any of your last-minute, before-the-reveal thoughts! You know, so in case the story doesn't end the way you want it to, tell me how you feel about it so far. **

**XOXO and eternal luvs,  
Bella  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**THE FINAL CHAPTER.**

**_See the afterword for a special note from meeeeeee..._**

* * *

"Wha—what?" The Doctor turned to Rose, the gears in his mind visibly working to process this. For the first time in a very long time, however, Rose's thoughts were far from that Doctor.

"What?" she asked the human Doctor, her voice small.

"You want _him_," the man replied before turning his gaze to the Doctor. "She's always wanted you; you knew that. Her heart broke when you left."

"But—she needs _you_," the Doctor exclaimed. Behind him, the minister seemed dumbfounded as what to make of this situation. Donna looked on silently, but there was a compassionate sympathy in her eyes. "I'm always going to change—well, look at me—and she doesn't deserve some emotional roller-coaster who's never the same in the morning as he is after tea. Let Donna worry about that!"

At this, Donna rolled her eyes, though in good humor. "Thanks," she murmured; the Doctor shook his head quickly.

"No—I mean—Rose," he said finally, softening his tone, "that man…he's dead, Rose. He loved you as much as anything in the world, but I'm not him. You need that Doctor, the one who'll never change his face, who can always be the same for you."

Rose barely heard him; she couldn't take her eyes from John Smith.

"You…you'd give me up, just so I could be happy," she murmured softly.

"Rose Tyler, I'd give _anything_ for you to be happy."

Suddenly she could see him, there in those eyes. The man she'd followed, all those years ago, into his mad box, and then run so far with…that daft 900-odd year old man who'd protected her and shown her the whole of the universe, and everything that mattered: compassion, bravery, and endless wonderment at it all. The Doctor had changed so much, but this man...

This was the man she had fallen in love with.

"You're not the real Doctor," she murmured softly. John lowered his gaze to the floor, but a long-lost smile broke upon Rose's face as she took a step towards him. "But you're _my_ Doctor."

A look of astonishment crossed John Smith's face then; he met Rose's eyes, and saw the bright smile there. He could only smile with her as he scooped her up into his arms.

"Brilliant!" he exclaimed.

"Fantastic," Rose agreed, squeezing him tightly. Suddenly the doors flew open again; Jackie, Pete, and Tony Tyler entered, looking on in confusion. The Doctor leaned to the side to look past John and Rose, and offered a thumbs-up to Pete.

"Mum!" Rose looked up in astonishment before releasing the human Doctor and running back to embrace her family. "I'm sorry—I had to—but now—"

"_Well_ then."

They looked up at the Doctor's shout as he threw his arms into the air. "I suppose everything's all well and good now, isn't it? Except for one _teensy_ detail—minister, take it away!"

The minister jumped, but hurriedly nodded.

"Doctor, Donna Temple-Noble, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may—"

"You may kiss the groom," the Doctor finished with a smirk on his face as he leaned forward.

"Oi," Donna laughed before throwing her arms about his neck, pressing her lips to his.

In the front pew, Sarah Jane and Sylvia leaned on one another, their shoulders trembling as they pushed away tears of happiness. Rani leaned over to Clyde.

"Best wedding ever," she murmured.

##

"I can't dance."

Amy crossed her arms, ignoring Rory's pleading glance. "I can't. You can't even get me into arm's reach anymore, I'm so…elephanty," she grudgingly muttered, clutching her stomach. "It's _your_ fault," she added.

"My fault…that you're _beautiful?_"

Amy tried to scowl, but couldn't mask a smile. "I hate it when you do that," she murmured, leaning on his shoulder to look out at the Doctor and Donna.

After seeing the bride and groom completely redefine the dance the Doctor performed at Amy and Rory's wedding, the DJ selected a slower piece of music; the Doctor and Donna spun slowly among the others on the dance floor.

"They look happy," Amy murmured; she wasn't speaking of any one couple, but all of them. As Rory curled his fingers slowly through her hair, she sighed. "I suppose…Isabella's not such a bad name," she said thoughtfully.

"I had actually—I like Elizabeth," Rory allowed. Amy smiled.

"You're such a sucker for reverse psychology."

"Mhm. And don't you know it?"

Across the room, the Doctor pulled Donna closer to him, pressing his nose into her hair contentedly.

"John and Rose are happy," Donna said with a gentle smile.

"Of course they are." The Doctor sighed. "He loved her."

"You'll never lose her," Donna murmured, flicking her gaze upward into the Doctor's eyes. "She'll always be your friend, Doctor. You'll always be hers."

"And now they're all _here,_" the Doctor said with a small smile. "In _this_ universe. Makes postage a lot cheaper, doesn't it?"

Donna laughed. "I suppose it does, at that." She thoughtfully cocked her head to the side. "You know, I forgot to throw the bouquet. Tradition, and all that."

"I think I know who would've caught it," the Doctor replied, watching Rose and John happily. The two spun wordlessly with one another, as if each was mystified at how perfectly they belonged together.

At the end of the song, Rose laughed softly.

"What is it?" John asked.

"Everything started at that _stupid_ little shop," she whispered. "Everything scary, everything mad, everything just awful…and I'd never trade it for anything."

The universe seemed to slow down that night, just for them. There was dancing, there was laughing, and beyond everything else, there was love. As the hour of midnight rolled by, and Sarah Jane began to fret over taking Clyde and Rani home late, the Doctor nodded, one foot in the TARDIS before the last song even ended.

"Alright, everybody, it's been a lovely night," he exclaimed, Donna at his side, as the last song was coming to a close. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we're off on our honeymoon. Only the family, sorry." As he swung the door closed behind him, everyone stared in disbelief.

It was only a moment before he threw open the doors again.

"Well? What are you all waiting for? _Come along_, family!"

* * *

_**Fin.**_

**Okay. **

**First of all, a congratulations to everybody who's stayed with this story, all the way from 'Old Friends, Crackers, and the End of the Universe'! You people are awesome, and I am passionately in love with you all. **

**Next, for everybody who backed Donna, I love you all as well! If you backed Rose, I hope you weren't disappointed...;) Everyone had a happy ending.**

**Okay, now for the obligatory explanation. _Of course I ship River/Eleven and Sexy/Eleven in canonical reality._ I'm not knocking either of those pairings. This is a work of fan fiction, and there are mightier works at play here than canon. **

**And, just a big thank-you to anybody at all who read this story, and _ESPECIALLY_ to my faithful reviewers! You guys got me through this, and made this my second most popular story on FanFiction! (First place by reviews!) This is also my longest story, which is incredible, too.  
**

**Finally, although I don't believe I even have to ask, reviews are adored. Tell me what you think! **

**_Adieu, adieu; parting is such sweet sorrow, that I say adieu 'til it be the morrow..._**

**XOXO,  
Bella  
**


End file.
